


You Look Better When I'm Drunk

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Sex, Grinding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By his fourth bottle, his thought processes had degenerated to thinking fairly dangerous thoughts. About body temperatures and skin and kisses and blue, blue eyes that burned in the brightly lit room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Look Better When I'm Drunk

> _It's the right night to make the wrong moves, gotta_   
>  _bad case and nothing to lose, when the_   
>  _lights out we have an excuse, is this romance_   
>  _Or is it the juice?_

  
  
It was probably the alcohol but Tim didn't care right now. All he cared about was getting his hands on all that flawless golden skin that was currently covered by cotton and denim. With an exasperated groan he began to pull on Kon's shirt, whining when Kon didn't raise his arms fast enough. But he could forgive Kon for that because getting the shirt off meant breaking the kiss off.  
  


"Conner..." he whispered.  
  


Kon's shirt and his whisper were swallowed by the dark room and it was easy to forget about it when Kon's hot breath was brushing against his lips. It smelled like the pizza they had ordered earlier tonight and it made Tim dive in for a deeper taste of Kon's open mouth.  
  


His head was spinning as Kon's hands slipped down to squeeze his ass. Tim wondered if it was because of all the beers he had downed or maybe it was a genuine response to Kon...either way, it felt amazing...  
  


> _I might be crazy but I think tonight has only begun_   
>  _Your not my normal type but we can make an exception_   
>  _A little less thinkin' and a lot more drinkin_   
>  _That'll work for me tonight_   
>  _When the room starts spinnin' and we start sinnin',_   
>  _I begin to realize_   
>  _You look better when I'm drunk_

  
  
The night had started out like any other regular Sunday night. Until Dick had stopped by for a 'quick visit' which quickly turned into a pizza party with alcohol. Tim wasn't one to indulge himself in large quantities of alcohol at any given time but he had had one  _hell_  of a shitty week. Which was enough of a justification to accept the first beer and follow it with four more of the course of the next two hours.

  
  
However, instead of joining in with the general merriment going on around him, Tim remained sitting on the couch nursing his beer. He quietly observed everyone having fun as a pleasant buzz began to pervade his head. At least, that's what he had done for the first two beers. By the time he had started on his third bottle, his gaze had gotten kind of stuck on Kon.

  
  
It was a strange thought to suddenly have but...it had never  _really_  occurred to him that Kon was fairly handsome. Superman's good looks combined with a easy grin and a broad tight body made for quite the package he mused to himself as he swallowed another sip of beer.  
  


> _It' a-bout time I learn my lesson but this_   
>  _lesson is under my skin it's a_   
>  _new night a new location so I_   
>  _wait for the buzz to kick in_

  
  
By his fourth bottle, his thought processes had degenerated to thinking fairly dangerous thoughts. About body temperatures and skin and kisses and blue, blue eyes that  _burned_  in the brightly lit room.  
  


Tim couldn't remember the exact though process but he just really wanted to run his hands through Kon's hair. It was longer than when they had joined the Teen Titans but still shorter than their Young Justice days and looks so very  _touchable_. It was that urge that made him finish his bottle and stand up on wobbly legs.  
  


He wanted to take the few steps forward and maybe plop down in Kon's lap. Or drape himself over Kon's broad back. Anything just so long as he could check if his hair was as soft as it looked. On any other day, he would have squished his thoughts viciously and gone about his usual work. But it was hardly a normal day right at that moment...  
  


So he took a shaky step forward.  
  


And keeled right into Gar and Bart.  
  


The sudden motion made his head spin in the most unpleasant manner. The loud voices around him hardly helped as he waved a hand hoping to get everyone to shut up. They heard his mumbled token protest but clearly didn't believe him when he said that he was alright. Especially not Kon.  
  


Stupid attractive Kon with his wide chest and broad shoulders. Looking at him with those idiotically concerned blue eyes. Touching him with those hands capable of crushing steel like a piece of paper but treating him more delicately than spun sugar. Talking with those thin lips whose taste he wondered about.  
  


> _Hey DJ spin the soundtrack to bad decisions_   
>  _And these drinks, make me, lose my self control,_   
>  _Hey DJ spin the soundtrack to bad decisions_   
>  _And these drinks, make me lose control_

  
  
So he found himself being escorted/carried back to his room. All along the way, Tim kept insisting that he was perfectly capable of walking himself back to his room but again, stupid Kon didn't want to believe him.  
  


The raised eyebrow and smirk pulling his lips made Tim want to do something drastic. Like kiss both of them off.  _'In fact...that'd show him.'_  he thought to himself as Kon pushed the door open. With a smirk of his own, he tugged Kon in after him and before the larger boy could say anything, he planted a hard kiss on those lips he had been staring at for what felt like forever.  
  


Kon started badly, slamming back against the door but Tim only followed. Because he wanted to know...no. He  _needed_  to know. He  _had_ to know the feel of Kon's lips against his own. And the feel of his chest heaving against his. Not to mention the feel of his dry lips against his tongue as he wordlessly asked for permission.  
  


But the complete lack of response from Kon made him pull back in puzzlement. And the look on Kon's face only confused him further. The meta looked scared, worried, ready to bolt and something else as he stared at Tim and hoarsely whispered, "What the hell was that?"  
  


"A kiss." Tim replied, words slurring slightly at the tail end. He ran his hands over Kon's impressive chest, feeling the muscle lines and unable to stop the pleased little noise from falling out as he traced a pectoral muscle. Kon shivered and shuddered underneath the touch before speaking again, "You don't want this." he pleaded, voice shaking badly as he looked down at Tim.  
  


"I want you." Tim corrected, emphasizing every word slowly as he began to pull on Kon's shirt, tugging it out of the jeans. He had to go up on his toes but he managed to kiss Kon again. And this time, Kon kissed him back. Going from tentative to confident at a speed that made Tim wriggle and press closer in delight.  
  


Closed mouthed kisses quickly changed into deep, open mouthed affairs that left Tim breathless. In between those serious kisses, Tim had pulled Kon's shirt off and his hands were happily mapping out the skin and muscles to memory. Kon's hands also seemed intent on learning his shape and feel as they slid down into his pants and pressed against his bare ass.  
  


That made him pull back sharply, shuddering hard as Kon began to knead the muscles. "Conner..." he gasped as a strong thigh came up in between his legs and those warm hands pulled him in higher. "What..."  
  


The rest of his words dissolved into a moan and a flutter of eyelashes because Kon's thigh provided the  _best_ pressure against his hard cock. Tim worked his covered dick hard against Kon's thigh, moaning in delight when he found himself high enough to feel Kon's cock pressing back into him.  
  


It wasn't the most comfortable of positions, pressing Kon up against the door, but the cramp that was starting to build in his back made it all the more better. Made it more real when Kon's hands slipped further in to tease his hole. The tentative brush made his hips twitch into Kon's and his balls  _ache_.  
  


The dizziness only grew with every stroke and grind. Tim was sure that he was going to pass out any minute as he desperately wished that he could pull a hand away from Kon's shoulders and give his cock the necessary pressure to come. But his hands remained in place, short nails digging painfully hard into the super human skin.  
  


He wasn't sure that he could even get off just like this, without a hand moving on his aching cock. But when Kon slipped just the tip of a finger into his body, his muscled froze. Hips jerked against Kon's thighs as Tim spilled inside of his sweatpants and underwear.  
  


Tim moaned as Kon's continued to move his hips against his thigh and crotch, the pressure milking his orgasm to the last drop. He couldn't help but think that he should feel repulsed and uncomfortable in his sticky underwear but it just felt...erotic. It felt dirty and erotic and he wanted Kon's hand there in front to feel it.  
  


With his head tipping to the side, resting lightly against the shoulder, Tim looked up at Kon. His sleepy, lazy eyes took in the closed eyes, the pinched brow, the parted lips and the way Kon was calling out his name. With some effort, Tim managed to pry his hands loose from the meta's shoulders. He trailed his hands lazily up to Kon's face.  
  


Cupping those warm cheeks, he watched Kon's flutter open. Those blue eyes glowed and burned like the warmest of flames as they stared down at him with such passion and tender love.  
  


It made his breath catch before whispering, "Just let go."  
  


Kon's fingers tightened painfully tight on his ass. To the point that Tim wondered if he would have finger shaped bruises there. It was a strangely erotic thought really. But the true erotic point had to be the way Kon moaned his name as he came. He sounded completely broken as he threw his head back against the door, hips pushing up into Tim's as he came inside his jeans as well.  
  


His head felt too heavy for his shoulders as he heard Kon's ragged breath. Eyelids began to sag as a tiredness began to seep into his bones. With a tired sigh, Tim leaned into Kon's warm body. For his part, Kon accepted Tim and held him close against his chest as he waited for his breathing to become normal again.  
  


But by the time he managed to do so, Tim was fast asleep on his shoulder.  
  


With a confused (and just a bit amused) smile, Kon picked Tim up and deposited him in the bed. After a minor debate with himself, he pulled Tim's sweat pants and dirtied underwear off. Which was followed by a longer debate that ended with him stripping as well before slipping into bed beside Tim.  
  


The sleeping boy barely budged an inch as Kon rearranged both of them into a more comfortable position. He didn't realize that Kon made him use his arm for a pillow or that their legs were tangled together.  
  


And he completely missed the tender kiss Kon placed on his cheek and the soft whisper that followed.  
  


"God I hope you won't freak out when you wake up..."


End file.
